1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to cable connectors that are adapted for use in high moisture environments, high heat environments, high mechanical wear environments, abrasive environments, and/or environments subject to electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Cables commonly include one or more wires or optical fibers encased within a protective jacket and are widely used to carry power and/or data between various points. A connector is needed when such power and/or data are transferred from one cable to another or to a device that uses the power and/or processes the data. Connectors vary widely depending on the type of connection, e.g., permanent or removable, the type of cable, e.g., coaxial cable, a power cable, a fiber optic cable, data cable, etc., and the environment in which the cable is used, e.g., under pressure, in high mechanical wear environments, in high heat or moisture environments, and the like. Various other considerations also affect the design of such connectors, including electromagnetic interference, the environment in which the connectors will be utilized, and keying structures to only allow connections with compatible mating connectors and for ease of mating with compatible mating connectors.
In one example, a cable connector includes a cable with a jacket made of an insulating material surrounding a braid that further surrounds one or more wires. The cable jacket is stripped away from the braid and an exposed length of braid is folded back over the cable jacket to create a braid contact surface. The cable connector further includes a tubular shield having a smooth outer surface, wherein the shield is placed over the cable and in contact with the braid contact surface. A coupling ring that has a coupling mechanism, such as a threaded surface on an inner surface thereof, is further secured to an end of the tubular shield. The cable connector further includes an insulating insert that has a stopper intermediate first and second ends thereof. A second end of the insulating insert is inserted into the shield until the stopper abuts a lip of the shield to prevent further axial movement of the insert into the shield. The insulating insert further includes pin-socket contacts in a central portion thereof corresponding to the wires of the cable, wherein the insert serves to insulate the wires from other conductive components of the cable connector, such as, the braid, the shield, and the coupling ring.